Shin Megami Tensei: Demonic Forces
by Tony Montana17
Summary: Shinji is just a 19 yearold mercenary for hire, who fights demons for money. But he may have a greater destiny before him...
1. Chapter 1

**Shin Megami Tensei: Demonic Forces**

_**It is a time of war. A great war, which involves powerful Demons and great Gods fighting over the right to rule over mortals. The former led by the mighty Lucifer, and the Latter led by the omnipotent YHVH, this war will lead to the destruction of the humans if either side wins. YHVH believes the humans to be weaklings to be exploited, and Lucifer wants to destroy the world to in order to recreate it, and make it better. But a great warrior will have to make the decision that might mean slavery, salvation, or absolute destruction.**_

****

**_Chapter 1: The Arrival_**

**A young man is waking up on the coast of Japan, this young man is named Shinji. He lies near his shattered boat, which has been shredded to splinters by a great storm. Shinji starts to look for wood to make a new boat, when he encounters an old man. The old man asks Shinji " where are you going? I hope you aren't here to cause trouble. The world has had enough of that now." Shinji replied " What kind of trouble?" Shinji was a mercenary, a soldier of fortune. Shinji continued, " I can help for the right price." The old man chuckled, and asked for his name. " Shinji.." he said. The old man introduced himself as Akira Hiriju. He then told Shinji " This kind of trouble is out of even your league. We must rely on Him now, or the demons will destroy us." Shinji had never fought a demon, and wanted to meet the challenge, so he asked " Where can I find these demons?" Akira was surprised, and asked " Why do you seek death? The demon that has been rampaging throughout our village is too powerful for any mortal to handle." But Shinji would have none of it, and asked again, this time with slight irritation in his voice. " Where are they?" and Akira pointed west, toward his village. He told Shinji to look for a park with a statue of Archangel Gabriel in the center. However, he left Shinji with a ominous warning. He said " No mortal is any match for a demon. This demon's name is Samhain, the Prince of Darkness, according to the Celtic people . He is very powerful. Reconsider! You will surely die!" But Shinji was already leaving, not listening to Akira's warning.**

**Shinji managed to find the park quickly enough, and felt an evil wind in the air. He looked up, and noticed snow falling. It was the middle of the Summer! There shouldn't be any snow at all! The snow quickly turned into a blizzard, and soon Shinji couldn't see his hand in front of his face.**

**Shinji shuddered, and he started walking forward. After what felt like a thousand miles of walking, Shinji noticed a purple aura. It was Samhain! Shinji could feel the evil swirling like a tornado around him. Then Shinji felt his body start aching severely. This pain was so severe that it started affecting his mind, and Samhain spoke to him.**

**" Why do you trespass on my holy grounds, mortal? I should kill you where you stand. So why are you here?"**

**Shinji replied" To kill you." Samhain was greatly angered by this, and prepared to attack, when Akira showed up.**

**Shinji asked thorugh his teeth" What are you doing here?" and Akira replied " You cannot win, I told you that. Now let me take over." And withn that, Akira clapped his hands together, and a beam of blue energy came out.**

**This beam hit Samhain in the chest, and the demon was disintigrated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Messiah**_

**Akira was helping Shinji recover from his encounter with Samhain, and while Akira was changing Shinji's clothes, he noticed a strange tattoo on his hand. It was shaped like a sword. He woke up Shinji, and asked him where the tattoo came from. Shinji replied " It's something I got to look tough." Akira then told him," This is a special mark. You said you wanted to help us? Then we begin your training now." Shinji was completely dumbfounded, and wanted to know what kind of training he would recieve. Akira simply said," You will just have to see for yourself."**

**10 days go by, and the training gets more intense each day. Soon, Shinji has had enough, and asks," what do I need to train for?" Akira answered," You will be the one to deliver us to salvation. You will defeat the demons, and save the world. You have a power greater than that of the Demon King himself. And you should know that I am part of the Gaean cult. That is the only reason I was able to save you from Samhain. Now, get ready!"**

**Akira clapped his hands together, and Samhain was released from his seal. Shinji got into his fighting stance, and they charged at each other...**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
